


Il perfetto rimedio per la sbronza del falsario (translation by Nik Halden)

by orphan_account



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation by Nik Halden, posted here with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il perfetto rimedio per la sbronza del falsario (translation by Nik Halden)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Panacea for the Inebriated Forger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567190) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



La divisione White Collar aveva impiegato due e due notti interi a dare la caccia a Bart Summers, direttore finanziario disonesto e sospettato di rapimento, prima di riuscire ad inchiodarlo al pavimento in un ufficio deserto nei pressi del Parco alle 4,30 di mattina. I poliziotti lo portarono via mentre il personale sanitario si prese cura di Tim Erickson , la vittima,spaventata ma illesa del rapimento, e poiché si trovavano a poco più di due isolati dalla casa di Clinton, e il resto della squadra era ancora troppo eccitato per andare a dormire , decisero di andare tutti da lui, Clinton raccolse frettolosamente dal divano alcuni pezzi sparsi di abbigliamento e li gettò in camera da letto poi stappò una bottiglia di scotch per festeggiare la vittoria.

Al primo giro, Neal si lamentò della scarsa qualità del liquore, Diana alzò gli occhi al cielo “ Sono le 5 di mattina … a chi importa se è di quello a poco prezzo?” e Peter dopo aver buttato giù d’un fiato il suo bicchiere li ringraziò per il buon lavoro fatto e annunciò che sarebbe andato a casa da sua moglie.

Al secondo e terzo giro, Diana e Neal discussero sul caso, Neal insisteva che avrebbero potuto prendere Sommers molto prima se non avessero dovuto rispettare tutti i limiti imposti dalle procedure legali, e Clinton se ne rimase seduto in poltrona a guardarli, divertito ma troppo sfinito dalla mancanza di sonno per partecipare alla discussione . Neal aveva ragione, ma c’erano ottimi motivi per seguire le procedure richieste: erano necessarie per il processo. Clinton cominciò a versarsi solo mezzo bicchiere.

Al quinto giro, la conversazione aveva preso una piega filosofica, e Neal stava facendo uno sproloquio da ubriaco. “ La Verità è che tutti prima o poi ti feriranno” disse. “ bisogna solo decidere per chi vale la pena di soffrire”.

Diana sbuffò. “ Questa è una balla”

Neal stava accasciato sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata alla libreria e guardò in su verso di lei, sbattendo le palpebre come se non riuscisse a mettere a fuoco bene. 2 Come sarebbe una balla?”

“ Tu hai il miglior amico del mondo, Peter” disse lei , puntandogli contro il dito. “ Hai una padrona di casa che incredibilmente ti adora …”

“ E non dimenticarti il piccoletto” aggiunse Clinton.

“ Si anche lui” Diana annui con l’enfasi degli sbronzi. “ e che mi di ci di noi due eh? Quando mai ti abbiamo offeso?”

“ Forse Caffrey pensa che “ offenderlo” voglia dire non lasciargli fare tutti i loschi maneggi che vorrebbe” suggerì Clinton maliziosamente.

“ Ha, ha!” Diana si sporse verso di lui per brindare con il suo bicchiere.

“ No, no” disse Neal . “ No, voi non capite. Non capite. Io non intendo cose come pugnalate alle spalle o tradimenti- sebbene abbia avuto la mia parte anche di quelli”.

“ E servito la tua parte, se è per questo” disse Clinton.

Neal agitò una mano con grazia come per scacciare quella molesta allusione. “ Io volevo intendere – non lo avete provato anche voi? Quello squisito dolore, quell’affanno proprio in mezzo al petto, quell’essere in pena per qualcuno? Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris? / Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior."

Diana batte le palpebre e scoppiò a ridere 

“ Cosa?” chiese Neal “ Cosa ho detto?”

“ Tu sei completamente sbronzo” spiegò Clinton, senza dare molto peso al fatto che a) la maggior parte delle persone non si mettono a fare citazioni in latino quando sono ubriache, e b) la maggior parte delle persone non considera i legami emotivi dolorosi di per sé. Per molti i legami semplicemente esistono. Solo nell’universo contorto di un artista della truffa questi potrebbero essere considerati un difetto fatale.

“ Hei, facciamo un altro giro”

Neal tese il suo bicchiere, e Diana, che era rimasta a riflettere tra sé tutta corrucciata, alzò una mano e disse “Aspetta, aspetta,aspetta,aspetta”

Clinton smise di versare il liquore e guardò verso di lei, ma lei stava di nuovo puntando un dito accusatore verso Neal.

“ Comunque non si può scegliere per chi essere in pena” disse con il tono trionfante di chi ha appena scoperto una falla nella logica del discorso. “ Non si può scegliere per chi soffrire”

Neal annuì solennemente. “ Questa è una delle grandi tragedie della vita”

“ Già è una fregatura” concordò Clinton. Batté una pacca sulle spalle di Neal, da uomo a uomo, e si rimise seduto sulla sua poltrona. “ Piantala di buttarti giù, Caffrey. Sei uno a posto”.

Neal annuì di nuovo, dondolando la testa come una molla, e sfregando le mani sulla faccia. “ Ho bisogno di cucinare”.

Con un unico aggraziato movimento si mise in piedi- afferrandosi per un secondo allo scaffale, probabilmente finché la stanza non smise di girare. Riprese l’equilibrio in pochi istanti , come un gatto, e si diresse verso la cucina di Clinton.

Diana e Clinton lo guardarono. “ Sta andando a cucinare o a fare un casino?” chiese Diana in tono scettico.

“Dovremmo controllarlo” disse Clinton “ Potrebbe dar fuoco alla casa”

“ Già, la tua assicurazione copre i disastri di Caffrey?” chiese Diana.

Ma Clinton non riusciva proprio ad alzarsi. Ciò che davvero voleva era essere teletrasportato a letto e dormire una settimana. Oppure mangiare. Pensandoci bene non si ricordava più l’ultima volta che era riuscito a pranzare.

Lasciò cadere indietro la testa sullo schienale della poltrona mentre cercava di convincersi ad andare a controllare uno sbronzo e pericolosamente stanco Caffrey che stava svuotando il suo frigo. Sentiva dei rumori provenire dalla cucina, sportelli che venivano aperti e richiusi, il ronzio meccanico di uno sbattitore elettrico che la madre di Clinton gli aveva mandato, anni fa, la prima volta che si era trasferito a vivere a New York, e che non ricordava di aver mai tirato fuori dalla scatola prima. E poi sentì uno sfrigolio e avvertì il profumo del burro e dello zucchero caramellato, infine perse la cognizione del tempo e probabilmente si assopì.

Qualcuno gli stava mettendo in mano un piatto. Aveva un invitante profumo di burro e caramello. Clinton era sicuro di non aver mai avuti del caramello in dispensa. Forse Caffrey era un mago. Aprì gli occhi e si accorse di tenere in mano un piatto con un pancake dorato, decorato da complicate linee di caramello. Diana e Neal stavano entrambi sedendosi sul divano, ciascuno con il proprio piatto. 

“ Hai fatto dei pancake?” Clinton stava cercando di riprendere lucidità “ per quanto tempo ho dormito?”

“ Delle crepes” specificò Neal.

“ Mi sono accertata che spegnesse il fornello quando ha finito” .

Diana stava fissando il suo piatto. “ Aspetta un minuto. Questo è un Picasso” Puntò la sua forchetta verso Neal. “ hai cucinato un Picasso?”

Clinton batté le palpebre osservando la sua crepe. Le linee di caramello si incrociavano in modo stranamente familiare, somigliavano alla carta stradale di New York. Inclinò il piatto per mostrare il disegno a Diana, e il caramello gocciolò sulle sue ginocchia. Lo raccolse con il pollice succhiandolo.

“ Ed ecco “ Abstract’s trees” di Mondrian” Diana sembrava piuttosto arrabbiata. “ Caffrey?Che accidenti fai? Sono le sei del mattino”.

Clinton si strinse nelle spalle e prese un pezzo di crepe. Era croccante e deliziosa. Insieme allo scotch e al disperato bisogno di sonno faceva un effetto vagamente nauseante, ma era buona e la mangiò comunque.

“ E’ a questo che serve l’arte” stava dicendo Neal a Diana. Era tornato a sedersi sul divano, le gambe incrociate e il piatto appoggiato alle ginocchia, gli occhi pesanti di sonno e di tristezza. “Quando qualcuno ti fa soffrire, l’arte rende tutto più sopportabile”

Clinton aveva finito il suo pancake sposto dilato il piatto, ormai deciso a riprendere a dormire sulla poltrona. Se gli altri due, volevano continuare a parlare, facessero pure, ma lui non era il tipo dell’artista geniale e tormentato e non aveva nessuna intenzione di soffrire per loro. Chiuse gli occhi e li lasciò a badare a se stessi. Era fatto.


End file.
